Over the past decade, knowledge about the pathogenesis of human tumors has been attributed to and limited by the availability of well characterized human tissues. With this in mind tissue facilities have emerged as a means of overseeing tissue distribution for investigative studies. To facilitate the availability of human tissues for the study of bladder cancer, the Tissue core will collect, store, process, and distribute tissues in a highly coordinated fashion. The Tissue Core will collect tissue in a manner that meets the needs of the individual investigators yet does not compromise patient care. The Tissue Core will store these tissues in such a way as to ensure long-term security and easy accessibility. The Tissue Core will process tissues so that they are suitable for further analysis. Finally, the Core will distribute tissues to investigators in a timely fashion. Through these activities, the Tissue Core will play a central role in the multidisciplinary approach to the study of bladder neoplasia.